codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Crisis In Bellwood
Crisis In Bellwood is the second episode of Code Lyoko Tales. Summary Episode II Crisis In Bellwood Aelita has been taken by a MYSTERIES VILLAIN who left behind a portal that leads to other cartoon worlds after she encountered him back on Kadic. Desperate to rescue his friend Jeremy searches for Aelita by following her and the kidnapper throughout the entire universe. Jeremy was floating inside of the portal that the kidnapper and Aelita took as he was looking for her he saw them insight and soon went after them. He was soon screaming and he fell down and landed in Bellwood he didn't know what to do next he soon looked around. He didn't see them anywhere he couldn't find Aelita or the kidnapper anywhere. Jeremy: Aelita Aelita where are you? Jeremy: Oh I wish Aelita was easily found so I can get back home it feels like I don't belong here at all. Soon Jeremy was walking and soon he saw Ben Tennyson's house and he also saw the Mr Smoothies shake store and everyone saw Jeremy they all stared at him and soon Ben Tennyson showed up with Gwen and Kevin. Ben Tennyson: Hey are you Jeremy the teen boy from Code Lyoko who destroyed X.A.N.A and woke him up? Jeremy: why yes I am but you see I didn't know X.A.N.A was there at all but he is now dead and thanks to me and my friends. Ben Tennyson: So why are you here anyways? Jeremy: Well have you seen this human named Aelita? (as he shows a picture of her). Everyone around said no they haven't seen her. Jeremy: Well if you haven't seen her then I will keep looking for her she has to be around here somewhere. Ben Tennyson: Wait Jeremy is true that you dealt with X.A.N.A's various attacks? Jeremy: Why yes we have fought together and worked together on bring her back home. Ben Tennyson: Would you please tell us the story of how you and Aelita were working on bring her back to earth? Jeremy: Well I guess i could after all anyways the story starts now............... A few weeks had passed since we met Aelita and both Milly and Tamiya were reporting for the school news with a video camera talking about the school prom oh yes I remember that the prom night where Sissi was a huge jerk to Milly for her size and everything else. Sissi: Oh Milly you're a huge jerk and no one wants to go with you to the Prom your small not evening Ulrich would wanna go with someone like you. Milly: I'll go ask him and he will say yes. Ulrich: Sorry Milly but I am going with Yumi because I asked her. Ben Tennyson: That was cold of him to do that to a little girl. Jeremy: But at the end he went with her anyways back to my story. Meanwhile, I was in my room talking to Aelita. I then tell her I am making progress with the materialization program. Aelita then got overexcited and starts exaggerating with her facial movements. Aelita: Oh Jeremy is it really gonna happen me coming to your world at last? Jeremy: Yes I hope soon and making sure that X.A.N.A doesn't bother you or us anymore. Aelita: Does it really matter if X.A.N.A bothers us again evening if I was brought back to earth? Jeremy: Well a little since X.A.N.A is a big threat to us all. Later that day X.A.N.A took control of Millys Teddy bear and used it to attack us at the school the Teddy bear was a huge giant like Godzilla. While both Odd and Aelita were on Lyoko they found the tower and soon X.A.N.A's attack was stopped and everything went back in time. Jeremy: We were glad that X.A.N.A's attack was stopped that day and Ulrich ended up going to the prom with Milly making Sissi mad and furious. Ben Tennyson: And your friend is hero what a awful way for someone to treat her badly by kidnapping after defeating X.A.N.A many years ago. Jeremy: Yes and the irony is that we couldn't kill X.A.N.A the first time around because as we didn't know he planned a virus in her head so X.A.N.A can be linked to her but before all that it all started with my new program that brought Aelita back to earth and we couldn't shut down the supercomputer because of what X.A.N.A did to her. Ben Tennyson: Would you like to tell us about that? Jeremy: I certainty would. A week had passed and I had finally found a way to bring Aelita back to earth and it did well work and we were all excited for Aelita's return for the first time in the scanners. Jeremy: Aelita's program will work this time. Yumi: Jeremy you sure it will work this time? Jeremy: Yes it will and in order for Aelita to come back to earth we need to get her to the way tower at the Forest Sector. Ulrich: Uhh why can't it be in the Desert or Ice or Mountain? Odd: Yea I hate the Forest we all have Forests around here on earth why on Lyoko? Jeremy: Because I said it would happen there and that's it. So we all went to the factory and soon Ulrich Odd and Yumi were sent to Lyoko to get rid of the monsters and there were a lot of them 3 Bloks and 2 Megatanks, X.A.N.A knew what we were doing and he decided to stop us from freeing Aelita but as I told you all earlier about what happens next. Aelita: Ok Jeremy i'm ready for my big jump now. Aelita was now free from Lyoko and was back on earth with us and she was getting used to being on earth for the first time. Now the next day we had decided to shut down the supercomputer once and for all. Jeremy: Let's go shut the supercomputer down. Ulrich: I wouldn't want X.A.N.A sending us another invite to Lyoko. Odd: And who wants to go to Lyoko now that Aelita is now on earth with us. Aelita: But I wanna say this that Lyoko is my home so if you kill it then I might die too. Jeremy: Don't worry Aelita come on. Later at the factory we went to the supercomputer room and we turned it off but Aelita passed out and well you all know why as I told you before as well it was bad that day as X.A.N.A got revenge by sending his monsters to earth attacking us. Jeremy: X.A.N.A sended his monsters the Kankrelats to earth we have to stop him for good now. Ulrich: you guys head for Lyoko and deactivate the tower Yumi and i will fight them all off. Aelita: Uh why? Ulrich: Look Aelita I have to hold them off unless you wanna fight them with me and Yumi? Aelita: No thanks i'm good their all yours now Ulrich. Soon both Ulrich and Yumi were in trouble and so they were almost defeated by the Kankrelats and it was a big battle between Lyoko and earth and which we thought it would be over for good. Ulrich: Yumi it's all over for us now and we won't make it this time. Yumi: I know Ulrich. But in the end we won and stopped X.A.N.A's attack on earth. Aelita: Jeremy I wanna stay here on Lyoko untill you find a way to kill X.A.N.A without killing me. Jeremy: but Aelita (has a tear coming out of his eye). Jeremy: And so my friends that's how Aelita came to earth in the first place now where is she I need to find her. Jeremy: AELITA there she is I am coming for you now. Jeremy soon goes into the portal following Aelita and the kidnapper. to be continued Find out what happens on the next thrilling chapter '' ''of Code Lyoko Tales: Mission To Quahog. Trivia * In this episode Jeremy retells Ben Tennyson and the other Ben 10 characters the stories of Teddygodzilla Code: Earth and False Start. '' ''